2019 Christmas Big Balloon Parade Lineup
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * Parade Brigade Clowns * 2019 Christmas Big Balloon Parade * Turkey Tech Players and Sports Fans * Toy Soldier Stilts * Tom Turkey * Macy's 3 Blue Starflakes * Pilgrim Balloonheads * Wintertime Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Little Drummer Boy * Blue Macy's Stars * Robloxian with Jetpack * The Cranberry Cooperative - * Patriotic Clowns * Uncle Sam * Founding Father Balloonheads * Building a Better World - * Hello Kitty * Funny Farm Clowns * Produce Truck * Pumpkins * Frozen Fall Fun - * Scrat and his Acorn * Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA of America) * Marion-Carole Showboat - * NYPD Mounted Unit * Tough Guy and Bulldog Trycalloons * Keystone Cobs and Robber Clowns * Harold the Policeman * Police Officers * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Pre-K Clowns * Toy Block Clowns * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - * Big Bird * Expendition to Rhino Mountain - * PAW Patrol's Chase * Rocking Turtle * Springtime Clowns * Pop Flower Clowns * Trolls * Shimmer and Shine - * Banana Split Car * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Football * Little Cloud by FriendsWithYou * Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) * Nutty Professor Einstein & Wacky Grads * School Bus Mini Car * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Universal Character Bus * Goku (Funimation) * Greg Heffley * Barney the Dinosaur * Fun House - * The Mystery Machine - * Scooby-Doo * Wiggle Worm * Charlie Brown * Shrek * Paddington Bear * Rapid T. Rabbit * Skydancer * Happy Hippo * Kool-Aid Man * Pinkfong Wonderstar (YouTube Kids) * Discover Adventure - * Spacey Clowns * Toothless the Dragon * Jester Clowns * Thomas the Tank Engine * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * Goldfish on Parade - * Jojo from Jojo's Circus * Arthur * Blue from Blue's Clues * Dog Catcher Truck * Dog Catcher Clowns * Peter Rabbit * Holiday Hoedown Clowns * Poinsettia Clowns * Izzy * Babar * Jeeves the Bulter * Americana Spheres * Nesquik Bunny * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Rocking Lobster * Garfield * Flying Fish * Gil from Bubble Guppies (Nickelodeon) * Baton Twirling Group * Miraculous Ladybug * Beach Ball Clusters * SeaWorld - * Rolling Bathtub * Arrrsome Pirates * Artie the Pirate * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - * Eruptor * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rex the Happy Dragon * Frieda the Dacshund * Ragdoll Clowns * Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) * Percy the Penguin's Car - * Toy Soldier * SnowBo * American Classic Malt Shop - * Bumpe * Macy's Santaland Express * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg * Cornucopia * Miss Petula Pig * Holiday Clowns * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Nutcracker * Nutty Cracker Ballet and Sugar Plum Fairy Clowns * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas - Chippey and Snowflake * The Elf on the Shelf * Deck the Halls - * Santa's Scouts Stilt Walkers * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Aflac Duck * Mama, Papa, and Baby Balloonheads * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - * Dr. Suess' The Grinch * Sunny the Snowpal * Eben Bear * Santa's Sleigh * Red Believe Stars